TFP Return Of The Missing One
by svdetta94
Summary: Another Story...


**Nemesis:**

Megatron was standing on Nemesis Bridge with his hands behind his back. But suddenly A big cybertronian popped out from Nowhere. "Megatron! I have a task for you" The big bot said.

"I do not take orders from anyone!" Megatron yelled at him angrily the bot pointed his hand toward Megatron. And Megatron felt that something was holding him down on the ground… he was forced to bow to this bot… "I am Megatronus. And like I said. I have a task for you… servant" he said in a mocking tone.

Some other drones that was on the bridge tried to attack but they failed hard. When they armed their blasters they were pushed into the wall.

"What is it you demand of me?" Megatron asked while grinning his teeth.

"You will capture the Human named Jack. The one that Arcee protects. And I will turn him into a Decepticon…. He will have his personality and Memories. But them will be hidden away inside his mind… so he will believe he is a Decepticon and he will be loyal only to you Megatron… when you bring the boy back to the ship I will be back" and with that said he was gone.

"Soundwave! You and 30 seekers will capture that human Jack…

Arcee was at her regular spot to pick up Jack after school… she had arrived 15min early…

So she used her time to think… she didn't know what Jack was to her… he was already her friend and Partner… but she felt that their bond was stronger than that… but it seems that she could not think any longer on it since Jack had just come out from school… Jack jumped on Arcee and Puts his helmet

"Hi Arcee! Missed me? He asked… while they pulled out from school.

"Of course… if you haven't needed to go to school I would have more time with you…" Arcee said…

" I know… but one of the bad things of being human is school…. So many years of school… "Jack sigh.

When they were on the desert road… and explosion hit the road just 10m away from them so they ended up in the side road…

Arcee quickly got up and stands in front of Jack… it was Soundwawe and 30 seekers… one of the seekers walked a step forward. "Hand over the boy or go offline"

"Over my dead…" Arcee couldn't finish… she looked down to see that Jack had placed a hand on her leg and looked up towards her… "I will not let them kill you…" Jack turns his attention towards soundwawe. "if I come. Will you let her go?" Jack asked…

Soundwawe nodded… Jack looked back at Arcee… "I will not live if I see you die…" Jack said has he walked towards Soundwawe.

Arcee was stunned by Jacks Decision that she didn't even notice that they were gone…

**At Base**

Arcee sat on one of the medical berth in med-bay. Looking blankly at the wall just like it was nobody home in her head.

Arcee had lost much in her life. All her partners. Friends and now the person she cared most in her life was gone. She didn't like to babysit in the beginning playing bodyguard. But Jack had grown on her. She loved him. But that she keep to herself. Because he was a human and her a Cybertronian.

And he could not possible love her. He liked the girl Sierra at his school. But she didn't even notice him before only after he got his Bike/ Aka Arcee.

Everyone at base had tried to get contact with Arcee. But she didn't say anything… only that Jack was gone.

**Nemesis:**

Megatron tossed Jack to the cold hard metal floor of the Nemesis Med Bay. Jack looked up. It was Megatron and Soundwawe that was in the med bay. But suddenly a other cybertronian emerge from the shadow. The cybertronian looked at Jack "I am Megatronus. And you will soon be Devastator

Jack didn't know what to think… but before he could say anything… it all went dark.

Several months later

The Autobots had lost much lately. The cons had a new member… that called himself Devastator. He was seriously Strong… he was almost has big has Optimus. But actually Stronger. He could handle Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee at the same time. He had a black armor with a mix of red. His primary weapon was two swords that ejected out of his wrist.

**Unknown Location:**

The decepticons was moving the Energon they had mined through the Ground Bridge. When suddenly a other portal arrives 400 meters away… Devastator looked at the drones.

"Hurry grab what you can. And be gone before they reach us… I will handle this" he said while he turned his attention towards the Autobots direction.

Just when the portal closed the Autobots arrived. They were 10m away from Devastator

"Surrender Devastator "Optimus said with a firm voice has all the bots took their battle stance.

Devastator looked at them… and took his battle stance with his swords…

He had taken Bulkhead and Bumblebee out with ease…

Optimus was little harder but he was to busy fighting Optimus that he didn't notice Arcee sneaking up behind him.

She jumped kicked him right in the back so he almost fell to the ground. But he regained himself fast and knocked her out.

Then he turned his attention back to Optimus. "You autobots are weak"

Optimus took his battle stance again…

"One shall stand. One shall Fall!" where his final words before he charged at Devastator.

Their blade met with sparks everywhere. Devastator was strong. Stronger than any con Optimus had ever faced. He could even be stronger than Megatron.

After a long battle Optimus had finally fallen… almost every one of the Autobots was knocked out.

But Arcee was still kicking… she opened her optics and saw a sword inches from her face…

Devastator was at the other end of the sword… his red glowing Optics was looking at her.

Optimus and all of the other was trying their best to get back up to help Arcee…

Arcee looked at him sadness in her optics.

"Do it. I have nothing to live for anymore. Maybe I will soon be with you again Jack" She whispered the last words. But Devastator Heard it.

Devastator tilted his head to the right then suddenly to the left. Suddenly his Sword got back into his arms… and he whispered

"Arcee…." Just before he fell down into stasis lock.

Arcee got herself up and helped Optimus and the others up.

"What happened to him? " Arcee asked.

"I do not know but we should take him with us. Bulkhead Help me carrying him back to base. Arcee call ratchet tell him to send us a ground bridge. " Optimus said.

**Back at base:**

"By the All spark Optimus? Why have you brought a con here? Have you any idea what he will do if we bring him online again?" Ratchet said in and pretty angrily voice.

"We will bind him to the medical berth. We need to know what happened… and why he suddenly said Arcee"s Name before shut down" Optimus said… (Arcee had told him what he had said)

**Inside Devastators Head…:**

It was all white… all around Him it was empty … lots of lots of nothing…

Suddenly two big cybertronian stands in front of him.

"I am Solus Prime. And the person beside me is Alpha Trion. We are sent here to fix what our fallen brother have done." She said

"What is the meaning with this? Where am i? I am Devastator. One of Megatron s Elite Warriors.

The Primes looked at him.

"No you are not… let us open the block in your mind." Souls Prime said before she lifted her arm towards him… and suddenly all came back to him…

"I..i… I almost killed my friends.. I almost killed Arcee…" He said…

Alpha Trion asked him… you remember it all? You remember that your name is Jack?"

**Base:**

They had just made sure that he could not get up or get lose when they awaken him again.

"Ratchet… if you please." Optimus asked the med bot.

Ratchet awakens Devastator. Bulkhead and bb had their weapon's ready…

Devastator opens his optics… he tries to move but is stuck… he looks around the room… and 5 Autobots looks at him.

It is an awkward silence for some time…

"Ahm… can somebody tell me why I am strapped? Or is this how you guys treat guests?" Devastator said has he chuckled

The autobots looks at him they were taken back… his voice was somewhat calmer then it was before… and his eyes shifted from red to blue?...

"Devastator can you explain how you did arrive here at earth?." Optimus asked.

"I never arrived at earth… I have always been here… and for the second.. I am" no longer Devastator… I am Metroplex. but I think you guys should know the truth… Jack is still alive. "

Metroplex said. Every bot was shocked.

It was Arcee who broke the silence.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's track the Nemesis and free Jack" She yelled.

Metroplex puts his hand up.

"that maybe not necessary Arcee because I am here… Megatron did actually never kill me… but he did something that is much worse… he made me forget you… they blocked out my memories. I couldn't remember who I was. Or anything.

Metroplex looked sad…

All the Autobots looked at him. Yet again they were shocked.

Arcee looked at him… she walked forward and pushed the button so he was free… no restraints.

Metroplex got up… and suddenly he grabbed Arcee into an embrace

"I am so so sorry…." Metroplex said… if he still was human he would have cried a river of tears….

**The Next Day: One step at the time:**

Arcee had just finished her rest mode… she walked out towards med-lab where Metroplex should be.

"Ratchet? Where is Metroplex…" She asked… but she was shocked when Ratchet turned around towards her… he had a damaged cheek…

"Ratchet what happened to you?" She asked worried.

"Jack or Metroplex hit me because I tried to hold him down… he was trying to get out… stupid me got in the way… he have a mean right hook… I think he is on the top of the base… outside…"

He said while touching his cheek.

Arcee took the elevator up…

She saw him looking at the sun set… with his legs dangling on the cliff…

She sits next to him her own legs dangling over the cliff.

"Soo… you gave Ratchet something to think about?" She asked him with a smirk… has she leaned her head on his shoulder…

Metroplex aka Jack was startled when she leand her head on his shoulder… but he leaned his own head on hears…

"I am so sorry for what I did to you guys… "Metroplex said in a sad voice that almost broke Arcees spark…

They both looked at the sun set… then Arcee whispered

"I Know…. I forgive you …love…"

Then End…

Thanks to tranformersarceelove from (Deviantart) for the idea if this story….


End file.
